World Without Order
by The Dark Alucard
Summary: not even close to finished, sorry. i will update it very often though


World without Order  
  
CH.1  
  
  
"Releasing art restrictions to level three, hold on limited power release until the target is confirmed."  
  
A man wearing a white suit opens a door to a dark moonlit room. The man was wearing glasses, not sunglasses, that rested on the tip of his nose. The man was not too tall he was about 5'11" with short hair. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box of matches. The man lit a match and walked over to a couple candles in the middle of the table. He lit the candles and the light from the candles lit the room up pretty well. The man sat down in a chair that looked very expensive, it looked like it was made of velvet.  
  
"Target confirmed, releasing art restriction level to level  
two. Once the target is confirmed destroy it."  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?!"  
the man shouts at the dark side of his apartment, where  
nothing can be seen but, darkness. The man tilts his  
glasses back towards the top of his nose where they belong.  
"Fine, I'll just have to kill you, like the rest." The man  
yelled at the darkness. He smiled hoping that whoever was  
hiding in the shadows would easily give up, that way the  
man could make a quick kill.  
  
"Are you Collin Powell?" The voice from the shadows  
calls out.  
  
"Humph, and what if I am?"  
  
The voice in the shadows started to laugh. "Then you  
may not live as long as you would like." The voice laughed  
some more. "You are nothing but scum, look at you in those  
clothes posing as a human. Every day you lure women into  
you house to have a drink, and not because you are hungry,  
because you enjoy it. Have you no shame?" The voice then  
stopped talking and there was a sound a gun being loaded.  
  
Collin for once in many, many years was actually  
scared. He could tell that this was no ordinary human.  
Collin then put his hand inside his suit and felt around.  
There was no gun. Collin started to sweat and shudder  
insanely. He then in his mind reassured himself. "I am a  
vampire. I am immortal. This man or thing can't kill me."  
He thought to himself. Even after trying to reassure  
himself, he still screamed in his head. He knew that this  
was his last stand. Collin started to think that maybe he  
can persuade the voice to let him go.  
  
The voice tossed him a gun that was broken in half  
from the shadows. More laughter was heard. The voice  
stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall man about 6'3" or  
6'4". He was dressed all in red and black. He had on a red  
hat, red overcoat, a black suit on underneath it all, and  
white gloves that had a symbol on them. The symbol  
signified death. The tall man had pale white skin with long  
black hair. He also was wearing glasses, unlike Collin's  
these were sunglasses. They had a red tint to them.  
  
Collin let out a scream. "No, impossible! You're  
Alucard! No, I won't die like this. No!" Collin turned and  
started to run still screaming.  
  
Alucard pulled out a black gun that was very long for  
a handgun. This gun came in at weighing 26 pounds, too much  
gun for any human to handle. On the side of his gun it said  
"Jesus Christ is in Heaven now", which many think that it  
means now that Jesus is dead you're fate is completely up  
to him. The gun's name was the Jeckal.  
  
Alucard smiled and shot Collin in the leg. The Jeckal  
was so powerful that on contact it took Collin's leg right  
off. Collin screamed as he looked down at his severed leg.  
Collin desperately crawled to try and get away from  
Alucard. Alucard just tilted his hat forward and kept  
laughing.  
  
"Come on! I only shot you're leg off! Regenerate  
you're leg and get up and fight. Call out your demons and  
fight me. Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come  
on!" Alucard kept shouting at a screaming Collin.  
  
"You're a monster! A monster!" Collin shouted at  
Alucard. As Collin tried to get up his glasses fell off and  
broke. "I can't see. I can't see!"  
  
Alucard sighed. "You're just like the rest, nothing  
more than a human implanted with a freak chip. Nothing more  
than an incompetent fool. You disappoint, you worthless  
artificial piece of crap. Look at you lying there on the  
ground screaming. Right now you look like some sad carnival  
freak. I will only be doing the world a favor by disposing  
of your sad worthless body." Alucard disappointedly  
complained.  
  
"Please spare me. Please. I will never drink blood  
again. I swear!" Collin begged Alucard while holding onto  
his coat. Collin closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness  
from Alucard. About now whether Alucard spared him or not  
he would die from blood loss.  
  
Alucard looked down on Collin in disgust. "Who is  
your master?" He asked Collin in an angered tone.  
  
"Wha...what?" Collin stammered. Scared for his life. He  
could not see whether Alucard was smiling or straight faced  
because his glasses were broke. There was now blood all  
over Alucard's coat from Collin grasping him after holding  
his wound.  
  
"So you don't want to comply." Alucard said with a  
grin.  
  
"Wai-Wait!!! What do you mean master?!" Collin  
screamed at Alucard.  
  
"Fair enough........" Alucard said pointing his gun at  
Collin's head, which he could barely make out what Alucard  
was doing. Collin could just see the blur of the black gun  
being pointed at his head. Collin started to scream and cry  
like a little kid.  
  
Alucard smirked at his babyish crying. He then asked  
one more time, "Who is your master." Collin did nothing but  
reach in his coat pocket and pull out a flask of whiskey.  
Alucard's grin got wider. Alucard pulls back the hammer on  
the gun. Smiles a bit more and pulls the trigger with sheer  
delight. The bullet soars through the air and hits Collin  
right in the middle of his forehead. His body disintegrated  
as soon as the bullet hit his brain. There was nothing left  
on the floor but a pile of dust where Collin was lying.  
  
CH.2  
  
A woman sat at her desk filling out papers. She put  
her pencil down and put her hand over her head. She pushed  
back her silver hair that was hanging over her papers. She  
straightened up, turned her desk chair, and peered out the  
window looking at the city below. "London truly does look  
beautiful at night" she thought to herself as she slumped  
into her chair. She put her hand behind her and felt around  
for her box of cigars. Her hand bumped it. It was a silver  
tin that said "Benomo small cigars". She opened it up and  
took one out. She lit the cigar and no sooner than she had  
done it Alucard stepped into her office through the wall.  
He fazed right through the wall.  
  
"So Alucard. How did the mission go?" The woman asked  
Alucard while smoking her cigar. She took the cigar and put  
it out on a silver ashtray. She leaned back in her chair  
and put her head back.  
  
"It went very well sir Integra. I wasn't able to  
acquire information on Collin's master." Alucard told  
Integra while walking up to the window and peering out it.  
He looked down on the town below with pity. "Humans are so  
incompetent. They build settle in an area. And kill  
everything around them, even themselves. Why is it that  
humans enjoy watching each other get killed so much?"  
Alucard asked, thinking it would be best to ask another  
mortal human this question.  
  
Integra closed her eyes and thought about it  
for a minute. She looked at Alucard's red eyes. Alucard  
stared back into hers. Just then the heat kicked on,  
breaking the silence of the conversation. "Alucard, the  
answer to that question I do not know. There is something  
inside of us that gives us a desire to try something new.  
For most people that new curiosity is usually murder. They  
see it in movies and on TV and they wonder what it would  
actually be like to take a human life. But that's just my  
theory." Integra said with a slight smile.  
  
Alucard thought about this for a moment and said  
"Perhaps you're right. People don't understand death until  
they have actually died themselves. I know how that feels."  
Alucard said with his grin slightly fading.  
  
Alucard looked around the room and took in his  
surroundings. He studied the vials Integra kept on a ledge  
over the fireplace. In these vials there were kept freak  
chips. The chips that human implant in each other to become  
vampires. These kinds of vampires do not know death. They  
have never actually died to become vampires. So they see  
don't know how dieing feels. They see no fault in killing  
humans, for they know not how bad dieing really is.  
  
Alucard turned towards Integra. "Is there something  
you wish for me to do master?" Alucard diligently asked.  
  
"Alucard I have information on my desk for you. Its  
about a man that can become a real problem for us." Integra  
said pointing at a couple sheets of paper.  
  
The front of the first paper read:  
  
Sion-head of the Carbaret Organization.  
  
Age-24  
  
Height-6'!"  
  
Eye Color-black  
  
Hair Color-light blue  
  
Hair Type-Medium  
  
Location-unknown  
  
Weapon- Sword  
  
"Hmm.....and you want me to do what?" Alucard says  
looking at Integra waiting for a reply from his master.  
Alucard pulled his sleeves down. They were starting to  
crawl up his arm.  
  
"Alucard, I want you to exterminate this man. He can  
become a real problem to the Hellsing Organization.  
Hellsing is the queen's number one vampire extermination  
unit and I will not have our honor be stolen away from us  
by some little asshole in a black suit." Integra said in a  
rather annoyed voice to Alucard. She then took another  
cigar out of her silver tin and lit it up.  
  
"Well sir Integra, I will see what I can do about  
this nuisance. I would like to know though, where shall I  
find this ridiculous piece of unholy trash?" Alucard says  
with a smirk. He took his hat off and put in on the end of  
Integra's desk.  
  
Integra looked at his hat. "Good question Alucard.  
Sion was last seen at the tower of London not too long ago.  
About a half an hour. Now go to him and exterminate him."  
Integra says with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"As you wish, Master." And with that Alucard sunk  
through the floor.  
  
As Alucard was walking on the ceiling of the floor  
level he saw an older man that was wearing a white button  
down shirt with a black vest over it. He also had long  
black pants with an eyeglass in one eye. In addition to all  
this the older man had long black hair. Alucard saw him and  
smirked.  
  
"Hey Walter." Alucard shouted down from the ceiling.  
Walter turned around and looked rather surprised.  
  
"Good evening, Alucard. But I wish you wouldn't do  
that to me I'm not as young as I used to be." He said with  
a slight chuckle.  
  
Alucard smiled a little. He pulled his gloves on  
tighter and tilted his glasses back. "I need a stronger  
weapon than this." He pulls out his Jeckal. "This weapon is  
fine for killing cheap vampire scum, but when I meet  
another like Incognito, I will need something a bit more  
than this." He said looking at Walter.  
  
Walter gave a sigh and said "Very well, Alucard. I  
will see what I can do. You know it won't be easy to find  
something more powerful than that." Walter said staring at  
the Jeckal.  
  
"Hello, what are you guys doing?!" A woman with  
medium length orange hair said. The woman was wearing a  
blue uniform with Hellsing patches and ranking badges on  
it. Her uniform however was more of just a button down army  
shirt and skirt. She also had on boots that came up to  
about her knee. She was just as tall as Walter, possibly  
about 5'10" or 5'11".  
  
"Victoria! I just got finished telling Alucard not to  
do that to me. It really gets an old man going, you know."  
Walter fixed his tie as Alucard was busy chuckling about  
the matter.  
  
Victoria puts her hand behind her head and laughs a  
bit too. "Sorry Walter, I guess I forgot about your age.  
Heheh"  
  
Alucard gave another faint smile a Victoria's remark.  
Alucard then removed his glasses. As he took them off the  
sun reflected on them and the light bounced off them and  
hit the wall. Victoria stared into his red eyes, which she  
didn't see too often because he always has his glasses on.  
His eyes were very intimidating and seductive. He then said  
to Victoria while playing with his glasses in his hands  
"Integra wanted to see you, Police girl."  
  
"You know I have a name, Alucard! How long are  
you going to call me that!?" Victoria yelled at Alucard  
very irritated and annoyed by his choice of words. However  
Victoria was used to this by now, for this is what Alucard  
has called her since the day she was given her unlife.  
Victoria even though still wished he would call her by her  
correct name.  
  
This remark seemed to do nothing but make  
Alucard look even happier. "Well, I suppose you will want  
to know what Integra wants to see you for?" he teased.  
  
Victoria looked at him very displeased that he  
didn't seem to care about what she felt or thought. "Yes as  
a matter of fact I would like to know." Victoria said tired  
of his taunting.  
  
Alucard grinned and merely said, "Well I guess  
you will have to find out for yourself." He then quickly  
added "Police girl". He let out his very creepy evil  
sounding laugh.  
  
Victoria, now very pissed off, walks away with  
her head held high trying to show Alucard that she is not  
annoyed or amused by his little jokes. Walter the stated,  
"Alucard, don't you think you're being a bit brash on her?  
I mean after all she did nothing to you that I know of".  
  
Alucard smirked. "Walter, settle down, its just  
too much fun bothering her. Hmm, sorry Walter but I must be  
on my way now. Until later, bye." Alucard said as he fixed  
his hat and put his glasses back on.  
  
Walter bowed to Alucard and said, "Yes, as so  
should I. Good day Alucard."  
  
CH.3  
  
Meanwhile, while Alucard was making his way to the tower  
of London, a man with light blue hair brought a sword down  
on a screaming boy that was about 11. This came down on the  
boy with such force that it cut his head and most of his  
upper body right down the middle. The boy was wearing a  
white shirt that was now stained red in his own blood. The  
cold, brisk, night, London air made the boy's blood clot  
very fast.  
  
There was a fog about on this cold night, which  
made it even creepier than usual. And the trees cast  
shadows everywhere that made it easy for an opponent to  
hide. The moon was also out giving off some light to guide  
unexpecting wonderers through the windy paths that lead up  
to the tower of London. As Alucard would put it, it was the  
perfect night for vampires and vampire hunters alike.  
  
The man who had just slain an innocent boy stared  
down at his blood-covered sword. He put the blade in his  
mouth and slid the blade horizontally from one side of his  
mouth to the other, wiping the blood off with the corners  
of his mouth. He smiled as the blood dripped from his  
mouth.  
  
A shadowy figure came walking down the windy  
pathway. His body concealed by the shadows of the trees.  
The figure stepped out, it was indeed Alucard. His long  
black hair swayed back and forth in the crisp blowing wind.  
  
"So, you must be Sion." Alucard said with a large  
grin across his face. He obviously seemed very pleased with  
the sight of Sion with blood all over him. Alucard stood  
there waiting for a reply as the wind blew even stronger  
than before. His long red overcoat blew to side. Alucard  
now looking very displeased because of having to wait so  
long for an answer pulled out his gun and loaded it.  
  
Sion now watching the actions of Alucard very  
closely replied with "Yes, why yes I am. And you would be?"  
Sion grinned and thought to himself "This could be a fun  
battle."  
  
Alucard tilted his hat and pushed his glasses  
forward to get a better look at Sion. "Well, you don't  
really have to know my name for where you're going to soon  
be, but I suppose you would like to know the name of your  
slayer." He smiled a bit more. "My name is Alucard." He  
pushed his glasses back onto the upper part of his nose. 


End file.
